


Mistaken Identity

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Smut, Writers, sex after first date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Foxma Serial Killer|Writer AU - After a kill who tried to fight back, Edward Nygma— serial killer— is looking for another way to pass the time home alone. He joins a curious dating site which makes its matches by one’s search history. Lucius Fox— writer— is struggling with a bit of writer’s block. He checks his dating profile and meets someone who isn’t only looking for sex and shares the same interests as him.





	1. Matched by Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightinpinkunderwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/gifts).



> When I saw this post, I had to start a Foxma story about it. I haven’t really written a fic just about them, so I decided that is was time to show them proper love with a story of their own that doesn’t involve Nygmobblepot in any way. I thought this would be a one-shot, but I love the serial killer/writer thing too much that I need to explore this with something longer. This chapter is just the beginning, of course, so it’s mostly Edward and Lucius’ first interaction online. This story is for my amazing friend @knightinpinkunderwear. I love you! I hope those who read in enjoy. Please like, comment, or reblog if you do. Happy treading!

 

## Part One: Matched by Death

[[post link](http://mrgoldsdearie.tumblr.com/post/177807136731/infinityonthot-fangoddess817-endreams-s)]

Standing in his loft, Edward Nygma finds himself in a rather familiar situation after having an eventful night. Now he wonders what to do next.

The adrenaline of the night has all but wore off after coming back home from his “walk” in the woods. He stares down at the white gold wedding band in his hand before neatly placing it in a jewelry box with a dozen more rings almost exactly like it. He places that box into a safety lock box and rests it on the top shelf of the closet.

Edward then takes off his muddy shoes, pants, and shirt, and places them in a black plastic bag that he plans to dispose of on his way to work in the morning. He normally doesn’t get rid of his clothes, but things got a little out of his control tonight— which is something that hasn’t happened since his first time.

## *  
*  
*

In his apartment on the other side of the city of Gotham, Lucius Fox sits up in bed in the middle of the night. The procrastination on the work of his next crime drama novel has gone a bit too far. He hasn’t written a new word in almost two weeks and the book is due in a few months if it’s going to hit bookstores by the end of the year.

_Why can’t this thing write itself?_

He closes the window of the draft he’s been staring at for over thirty minutes and decides to check the status of the dating site he joined three months ago.

The dating site is an odd one which makes its matches based on people’s search history— along with other criterias, of course. The idea of matching someone from their search history is what originally got Lucius interested in joining. He thought it was different and the most interesting way to meet other writers or anyone in the area who shares the same interests as him.

Lately, he’s been getting a bunch of run-of-the-mill men only looking for a one night stand just because he had googled “how to get away with cheating on your wife” a few weeks ago for his book research. His inbox is filled with so many dick pics that it’s enough for him to go straight.

Lucius sighs and rolls his eyes as he deletes one-hundred and seventeen messages.

## *  
*  
*

After taking a shower to wash off the sweat, mud, and blood from his time spent in the woods, Edward crawls into bed and turns on his computer.

Now, he isn’t hunting for his next “personal project.” He does that at work in the forensics lab at the Gotham City Police Department. He’ll pick off a repeat offender of domestic abuse, a guilty murderer who’s gotten away with their crime, or rapists that the loopholes in the system allow to roam free. Edward only kills those who truly need to pay for their actions with their life. He likes to think of himself as a man with morals whose doing a service for the city that no one else is brave enough to do. He would never harm an innocent or someone who didn’t really deserve it.

An advertisement pops up on Edward’s screen as he was reading up on the latest events that the shithole government has managed to dig itself into. The ad is for a new dating site that has a very intriguing concept behind it. With his own failed relationships, Edward hasn’t thought much about dating. His projects have kept him busy lately. However, with the unique way the site operates, Edward is curious to try. Maybe he could find someone like himself— an eventual partner to join him with his projects. Also, this could be a good way to pass the time.

Edward signs up and hits the button for the site to access his three most recent searches. The site instantly finds one match with someone who had two of his browser searches.

The two matches were “how long does it take lye to dissolve a body” and “how long can you live being buried alive.” Edward already knows what lye can do to the skin, but not how long it takes to destroy an entire body. He had only searched the topic to try out a new technique of disposal. The method didn’t fit with his personal style. He also contemplated the idea of burying for one of his projects, but the five and a half hour time before the person would die was far too anticlimactic. He actually relishes watching the life drain from someone’s eyes.

Intrigued that this person has the same searches as him, Edward clicks on the username and starts up a conversation.

_The_Riddler: Hello?_

It doesn’t take long before he receives a reply.

_Handwritten_Fox: Oh, hi!_

_The_Riddler: May I ask you a question?_

_Handwritten_Fox: It depends on the nature of your question._

_The_Riddler: I understand how a conversation on a platform like this can quickly go to the gutter. I promise you, my question isn’t anything like that._

_Handwritten_Fox: Since you explained yourself so politely, you may ask._

_The_Riddler: I just signed up for this site and it instantly matched me with you. Do you think it did that because we are the only two people on this site at 3 am in the morning?_

_Handwritten_Fox: That question made me laugh._

_Edward smiles at his screen when he read the reply. He then writes one of his own._

_The_Riddler: Well, do you think it did?_

_Handwritten_Fox: No, I don’t think so :)_

_Handwritten_Fox: There are still plenty of people online. I’m clearing my inbox from a bit of riff-raff right now._

_The_Riddlee: Riff-raff, you say?_

_Handwritten_Fox: Yeah. A lot of guys on here are sending me pics— all because of one search I did two weeks ago._

_The_Riddler: Do you mind if I ask what search that was?_

_Handwritten_Fox: “How to get away with cheating on your wife.” Apparently, a lot of guys are looking into doing that._

_The_Riddler: I can assure you that I’m not looking to do that. I don’t have a wife or a husband._

_Handwritten_Fox: That’s good to know!_

_Handwritten_Fox: Can I ask you a question now?_

_The_Riddler: Go right ahead._

_Handwritten_Fox: If you had either, which one would you have?_

_The_Riddler: Are you discreetly trying to find out my sexuality?_

_Handwritten_Fox: You don’t have your profile fully completed, so there’s no other way I can find out._

_The_Riddler: Oh, I see…_

_The_Riddler: I would have either. It depends on who I fall for._

_The_Riddler: What about you?_

_Handwritten_Fox: You didn’t check my profile?_

_The_Riddler: Well, no… I kinda like the enigma of this. I might check it later or I might not._

_Handwritten_Fox: I could be anyone and you’re not going to check?_

_The_Riddler: No. I trust you._

_Handwritten_Fox: You made me laugh again with that._

_The_Riddler: Good!_

_Handwritten_Fox: Well, to answer your question, I’d have a husband._

_The _Riddler: Husbands are nice._

_Handwritten_Fox: Husbands are amazing!_

_Handwritten_Fox: So, which one of my searches matched me with you?_

_The_Riddler: I don’t know._

Edward lies. He doesn’t want this person to know that they were matched best by their interest in lye and its effects on a whole body and about being buried alive— not yet, at least. There’s a better a time for a conversation like that.

_The_Riddler: I’m new to this site. I’m still figuring things out._

_Handwritten_Fox: Oh, yes, you did say that._

_Handwritten_Fox: This site is pretty simple to operate. You’ll be a genius at it in no time._

_The_Riddler: I’m already brilliant._

_Handwritten_Fox: That’s a level of confidence I didn’t expect._

_The_Ridder: Was that too presumptuous?_

_Handwritten_Fox: No. I don’t think so._

_Handwritten_Fox: I was mostly just caught off guard._

_The_Riddler: You let your guard down?_

_Handwritten_Fox: Yes, a little, but it’s back up again._

_The_Riddler: That must mean you’re enjoying yourself._

_Handwritten_Fox: I honestly have to say that I am._

_Handwritten_Fox: This is the longest conversation I’ve had on this site._

_Handwritten_Fox: You’ve kept my attention, so you really must be brilliant. It’s just a shame you won’t look at my profile._

_The_Riddler: I can learn anything I need to know about you just by talking to you._

_Handwritten_Fox: Okay, that was actually a pretty smooth line._

_The_Riddler: Did it make you blush?_

_Handwritten_Fox: It made me giggle like a schoolboy._

_The_Riddler: So you are a boy?_

_Handwritten_Fox: Yes._

_The_Riddler: See, I’m learning things about you already._

_The_Riddler: I’m a boy too._

_Handwritten_Fox: I knew that. I have my settings only to match me with men._

_The_Riddler: Well, aren’t you clever._

_Handwritten_Fox: I like to think I am ;)_

Edward snickers. He’s enjoying this a lot more than he thought.

_The_Riddler: I like your username, btw_

_Handwritten _Fox: I think it’s mediocre, but it was the only thing I could think of._

_The_Riddler: I think it’s quite unique._

_Handwritten _Fox: Thank you. That’s nice of you to say._

_Handwritten _Fox: I like yours as well._

_Handwritten _Fox: It gives me the indication that you like riddles._

_The_Riddler: I do like them._

_The_Riddler: Would you like me to ask you one?_

_Handwritten _Fox: Yes! This should be fun!_

Edward thinks for a moment. He always asks a riddle to those who find themselves on the opposite side of his knife— or, whatever instrument of extermination he has chosen to use for that particular person. So, he doesn’t what to ask Mr. Handwritten Fox any of those.

_The_Riddler: Oh, I have one._

_Handwritten _Fox: Please ask me!_

_The_Riddler: I sound like one letter but I’m written with three. I show you things when you look through me. What am I?_

_Handwritten _Fox: ….._

_Handwritten_Fox: An eye?_

_The_Riddler: Correct!_

_Handwritten _Fox: That one was a little easy. Can you ask a more difficult one?_

_The_Riddler: Okay!_

_The_Riddler: I can be a member of a group, but I can never blend in. What am I?_

_Handwritten _Fox: ….._

_Handwritten_Fox: A snowflake?_

_The_Riddler: No. You got that one wrong._

_The_Riddker: The answer is an individual._

_Handwritten _Fox: I’d have to disagree with you on that._

Edward blinks, confusion plastered on his features. What could he possibly be in disagreement about? The answer is the answer so there shouldn’t be anything more to discuss.

_The_Riddler: What?_

_Handwritten _Fox: A snowflake is also a suitable answer. No two are alike— making them, by definition, individuals._

“You clever, little foxy,” Edward huffs to himself, rather impressed with the man’s intelligence. Handwritten Fox has taught him something new. With an answer like that, maybe this person is exactly like himself. He can imagine the things they can do together already— maybe all covered in blood.

_The_Riddler: You must be just as brilliant as me because you’ve blown my mind._

_Handwritten _Fox: Is that a good thing?_

_The_Riddler: Yes, it most definitely is._

_The_Riddler: I can honestly say that I’m linking you more and more with the passing of time._

_Handwritten _Fox: Oh, really?_

_Handwritten _Fox: I’m feeling the same about you._

_The_Riddler: I’m wondering how much I’d like you if we met._

_Handwritten _Fox: Are you asking to meet me?_

Edward pauses for an instant. Is that really what he’s asking?…. Yes. Yes. That is exactly what he was asking. He honestly didn’t think anything real would happen on this site tonight. He thought he’d have a few random conversations with a few people, probably masturbate a bit, and go to bed. However, Handwritten Fox seems like someone he’d really want to know.

_The_Riddler: If you don’t have any plans tomorrow night, it would be a pleasure to meet you._

Ed grows a little nervous as it takes a bit longer to receive a reply. Maybe one isn’t supposed to ask to meet someone you’ve only just met on a site like this.

_The _Riddler:  Are you still there?_

_Handwritten _Fox: Yes. Yes, I’m still here. You just took me by surprise again and I had to think about it._

_The_Riddler: What was the conclusion to your moment of thought?_

_Handwritten _Fox: It was a yes. I think it would be interesting to meet you._

Edward breathed in relief.

_The_Riddler: Oh, dear!_

_The_Riddler: Good!_

_The_Riddler: I nearly had a heart attack while waiting in anticipation._

_Handwritten _Fox: I’m sure you’re much too young to have a heart attack._

_The_Riddler: Well, I am 31. It could happen._

_Handwritten _Fox: Yes, but it’s rare._

_The_Riddler: That’s true._

_The_Riddler: Wait… How old are you and do you live in Gotham?_

He typed his words very frantically, suddenly realizing that he should have asked those questions before offering to meet.

_Handwritten _Fox: Hahahaha!_

_Handwritten_Fox: You’d know that if you looked at my profile._

_The_Riddler: Well, I’m stubborn._

_Handwritten _Fox: I can see that :)_

_Handwritten_Fox: Yes, I live in Gotham and I’m 33._

_The_Riddler: Phew… You just saved me from two heart attacks in one night!_

_Handwritten _Fox: Omg! You’re not going to have a heart attack._

_The_Riddler: You should have seen me. I was so close._

_Handwritten _Fox: I’m laughing so hard right now that my cheeks hurt._

_The_Riddler: It actually feels good to know you’re laughing and enjoying yourself._

_Handwritten _Fox: Aren’t you laughing and enjoying yourself too?_

Compared to how messy and difficult his kill was tonight— some people really know how to take the thrill out of a murder— chatting with Handwritten Fox is a lot more exhilarating.

_The_Riddler: Yes, I am._

_Handwritten _Fox: Good!_

_Handwritten_Fox: My name is Lucius Fox, btw._

_The_Riddler:  I’m Edward Nygma._

_Handwritten _Fox: It’s nice to finally know your name, Edward._

_The_Riddler: It’s a pleasure to know yours too!_

_Handwritten _Fox: Do you have a time and place to meet tomorrow?_

_The_Riddler: I was thinking about that little French bistro on 49th street._

_Handwritten _Fox: I’ve never been there._

_The_Riddler: So you’re familiar with it?_

_Handwritten _Fox: Yes!_

_The_Riddler: Great! How does 8 pm sound to you?_

_Handwritten _Fox: It’s perfect!_

_The_Riddler: You’ve given me something to look forward to._

_Handwritten _Fox: That’s incredibly nice of you to say._

_The_Riddler: It’s only the truth._

_Handwritten _Fox: :)_

They text each other a little longer— mostly talking about books and learning that they’re both interested in comics.

Edward’s eyes grow heavy as the night gets later. He decides to end the conversation before he ends up asking all the questions he wants to ask him in person.

_The_Riddler:  I really hate to cut this short, but I’ve had kind of a long day and I have to get up in the morning._

_Handwritten _Fox: I understand._

_The_Riddler:  Thank you for spending this time with me._

_Handwritten _Fox: You’re welcome. I never thought I’d actually find someone relatable on this site._

_The_Riddler: You’ve surprised me as well. I can’t wait to see how much more relatable we are._

_Handwritten _Fox: Well… (I’m smiling and blushing as I write this.) Goodnight, Mr. Nygma._

_The_Riddler:  (Now I’m anticipating even more to see that smile in person.) Goodnight, Foxy._

Edward closes the computer and scoots it to the other side of the bed, then lays down under the blanks. That was a surprisingly pleasing way to end his night— especially after having to tediously scrub blood off the ceiling of the kill-room because the acquitted rapist somehow got out of the duct tape.

Though he doesn’t know what Lucius looks like, Edward thinks about him and the words they typed to each other. What a beautiful and satisfying thing they’ve started already. It’s an unbelievable feeling to get to know someone like himself.

## *  
*  
*

Lucius stares at his computer, heart hammering in his chest. “Did he just call me Foxy?” He asks himself, unexpectedly flattered by what seems to be a name of endearment.

Since Edward didn’t know how to check what matched them together, he clicks on his own profile to find out for himself. He’s surprised to see that the two searches were the ones involving death.

He gasps as his eyes widen with awe and a smile slowly stretches across his face. “He’s a writer too!”

No wonder they have so much in common. Now he only wished that he had mentioned he was a writer before but was a little too embarrassed since he hasn’t had the motivation to finish his chapter.

He had next to no faith in this site in finding him a decent match and now it seems that it may have found him the perfect one. He’s going to recommend it to all his single friends now.

Suddenly filled with a rush of inspiration, Lucius reopens his document and finally writes.

 

 


	2. Meeting You Was Fated To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Lucius meet for their first date. Their bond over death and murder lead them to finish the evening at Edward’s loft. The GCPD receives a phone with an ominous voice recording. Edward asked to analyze it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I liked to write because it’s longer than I thought it would be. There’s a nice little twist happening and this chapter is the beginning of that. Edward and Lucius are to completely oblivious to each other and it’s so cute. They will find out the truth soon, but I like playing around with being completely in the dark. It so funny. Please if you enjoy the chapter like comment or reblog. I would love to know what you think. Happy Reading!

## 

## Part Two: We Were Fated To Be

Lucius woke up the next morning surprisingly restful. His night of writing turned from procrastination to finishing thirty pages of the eighth chapter of his crime drama. He couldn’t be more proud of himself to have gotten so much work done.  He hasn’t yet thought of a title for the book, but he has time before it’s finished to think of something that will catch a reader's eye.  

His motivation to work came from a man he met on the online dating site. Edward Nygma was not only a welcome distraction from his writer's block but an unexpected friend who he has plans to meet with tonight. He’s very nervous about meeting someone he’s just met online. Having never done anything like this before, Lucius is feeling a bit terrified. Things don’t always go well when meeting someone this way. The stories in the newspapers and his own fictional writing are proof that online meetings can turn horrifically wrong.

However, Lucius doesn’t think his meet with Edward will end with him sinking to the bottom of the bay. He thinks Edward is a good person from their interactions with each other. Edward is a writer for god's sake. Writer’s document their murders on print— all from the comfort of their laptops in bed. Most of them would never comment the bloody crime themselves. Lucius couldn’t even imagine the physical work that goes into cleaning up a scene and disposal of a body. He can hardly make it through his weekly cardio classes ever since he stopped going regularly. So dragging along dead weight would definitely leave him winded.

To ease himself from any anxiety about tonight, Lucius is hoping to get in touch with Edward. Maybe they can exchange photos so that he knows who he’ll be looking for tonight.

Lucius takes his phone off of the charger, then snuggles back into bed. He opens the dating app and is surprised to see that Edward has downloaded the mobile application as well. He hasn’t added anything to his profile, which is still a shame, but at least Edward has made himself easily available to Lucius.

> _Handwritten _Fox: Good morning, Mr. Nygma._

He locks his phone after sending the text, not wanting to stare at it hopelessly waiting for a reply.

*

Edward woke early this morning to get a head start because he has an extra addition to his morning routine. He showers and gets dressed, but skips making himself breakfast. He’ll pick up something quick and easy to eat as he disposes of the bloody clothing from last night’s murder.

After ordering an egg, sausage, and cheese breakfast bagel to go at the diner not far from his loft, Edward makes his way to the docks to enjoy his breakfast and destroy evidence to a heinous crime.  

Alone on the pier, Edward rests his bag of clothing down at his feet. He sprays the bag with a bit of lighter fluid then sets it to flames. He steps back and watches his murderous bonfire with amusement on his features as he eats his breakfast.

What an incredible way to start out his day and it’s only going to get a little better.

_*buzz buzz*_

When Edward’s phone vibrates, he scarfs down the last bite of his bagel sandwich and reaches into the breast pocket of his jacket to see who’s trying to ruin this beautiful act of arson.

“Oh! It’s Foxy,” he says to himself, rather excited to see this man’s name pop up on his screen. He knew downloading the app was a genius idea.

Keeping a watchful eye on the flames, Edward answers back to the text.

> _The_Riddler: Well, this is a surprise. Good morning to you too._

*

Lucius immediately pops open his eyes when the phone buzzes in his hand. Not wanting to seem too needy, he just stares at Edward’s screen name on the phone, wondering if he should wait a few minutes to message back— or, send the text now.

Oh, fuck he has no clue what to do.

Maybe Edward will be too busy to answer him back if he takes too long to send a replying. Or maybe Edward would think of him as being too clingy if he answers back too quickly. Being the Junior Executive at Wayne Enterprises was a lot less complicated than online dating. He no longer officially works for the company, but he still receives a monthly salary for managing some of the more lucrative business aspects of the Wayne Foundation. It’s very generous pay that keeps him living comfortably and free to work on his novels.

Lucius doesn’t take too long to ponder on a decision, however. He thinks that answering back right now is his best option.

> _Handwritten_Fox: I just wanted to thank you._

He smiles, watching the little message bubble which indicates that Edward is writing a reply. Oh, how he always knew it was best to answer back immediately.

> _The_Riddler: Thank me? For what?_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: I got some work done last night. Talking to you gave me the motivation to finish this damn murder._

*

Edward gasps when he read those words. Oh, gods! Who did he murder? Why did he murder them? How did he fucking do it?

Goosebumps spread across Edward’s body as he reads that text over and over again.

“You gotta play it cool, Eddie,” he says to himself. “Save all the good questions for tonight.

> _The_Riddler: Murder, huh?_

Fuck! He couldn’t resist it.

> _Handwritten_Fox: Yes this one was tough, but I got through it._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: This guy was a gusher and a screamer, but I worked around that and it all ended better than I thought. Beautiful actually. Doing the cleaning up part was relaxing after all the heavy work._

Edward bites his bottom lip as he types, holding in a squeal of excitement. This man is even more perfect than he thought. Who knew that an online algorithm could find your soulmate.

> _The_Riddler: It could be like that sometimes._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: The last one was easy. I struggled so much with this one until I talked to you. You really helped me and I wanted you to know that._
> 
> _The_Riddler: Well I’m glad that I was able to help._
> 
> _The_Riddler: I found myself kinda in the same situation last night with my own guy, but it all worked out in my favor as well._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Who could have guessed we were having the same problem on the same night._
> 
> _The_Riddler: It was almost like fate that we met._

*

Lucius gushed, gigging into his pillows when he read that Edward thought their meeting was fated to be. It was a perfect idea to talk to him this morning. All of his nervousness about tonight have faded away. He’s really looking forward to meeting face to face.

After squealing like a teen meeting his favorite boy band, Lucius sends a message back.

> _Handwritten_Fox: I was wondering since you still haven’t updated your profile if you could send me a pic of yourself._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Just so that I know the face I’ll be looking for tonight._
> 
> _The_Riddler: Are you afraid I’m not handsome?_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: No! No! It’s not that. Looks aren’t the most important thing to me. I’ve dated a few guys that others wouldn’t find attractive, but they were fun and intelligent and I enjoyed the time we had together. I really just want to know who to look for tonight. I don’t want to walk up to the wrong person._
> 
> _The_Riddler: I was just teasing you a bit._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Phew…. I had a feeling you were but I wasn’t sure._
> 
> _The_Riddler: But you also have nothing to worry about. I am quite the handsome bastard._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Omg! *blushing*_

Lucius really is blushing from cheek to cheek. Edward expresses a confidence that he is finding very attractive.

> _The_Riddler:  Yes. I’ll send you a pic in just a moment. Okay?_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Okay!_
> 
> _The_Riddler: I’m gonna need one of you too._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Oh, you still haven’t looked at my profile?_
> 
> _The_Riddler: Nope. Not at all._

He huffs, shaking his head. Edward really is determined to get to know him by talking to him. He found it kinda noble and sexy in a way.

> _Handwritten_Fox: Well, in that case… Of course, I’ll send you one._
> 
> _The_Riddler: Good!_
> 
> _The_Riddler: I gotta take a fresh one for you since I don’t have any on my phone. So be patient. Okay, Foxy?_

Oh, gods! He said it again! He called him Foxy again! How lucky is he that he gets to see what Edward looks like right now. At this very moment. In real fucking time! Shit! Shit! SHIT!

> _Handwritten_Fox: Okay!_

*

Edward goes back to his car and reaches through the open window to get the cup of water he got from the diner. He drinks from the cup as he makes his way back to the bag of burning clothing. He puts out the remaining flames and kicks the ashes and the strips of cloth that didn’t completely burn into the ocean.

He turns on the camera on his phone and takes a selfie of himself with the ocean and the city skyline behind him. He poses again and takes another, then one more after that one. Edward looks through the pictures and picks the one that doesn’t make him look like he just dumped a bunch of burnt bloodstained clothing into the ocean. He sends Lucius the best picture with hopes that he likes what he sees.

> _The_Riddler: There you go, Foxy. Now I’m waiting for yours ;)_

*

Since Edward is sending a picture of himself that he has just taken, Lucius has hopped out of bed to check his appearance in the mirror to take a new picture as well.

His bed-head doesn’t look too bad. It’s giving him a 90’s grunge look that he’s actually liking at the moment. He checks his teeth to make sure none of last night’s late-night snack is stuck between them and straightens his eyebrows so that they’re going the direction they were meant to go.

After making sure he’s as handsome as he could for someone who has just woken up, Lucius hops back into bed, lays down and takes a few pictures of himself. He even closes his eyes in one to make it look as if he was sleeping.

He looks through the pictures and sends Edward the one he loves the best. Then finally, he checks the photo Edward has sent to him.

Lucius is breathless as he gawks at the image of Edward Nygma.

“He’s handsome,” he gasps.

Edward has the most beautiful brown eyes and hair, which is starting to curl in the misty, salty air at the pier. His glasses made him look intellectual— Lucius has always liked the nerdy boys… And his skin? His skin looked so fair and soft as it glows in the morning sunlight. Edward is everything Lucius finds physically attractive and more.

*

When Edward receives the picture from Lucius, he immediately takes a look.

“Oh, dear!”

Lucius truly was a sexy fox with smooth rich ebony skin that draws Edward in. His curly black hair is something Edward could easily bury his nose in it for a sweet smell… And the shape of his lips? They were something he could find himself kissing for hours.

> _The_Riddler: Hot damn!_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Hot damn!_
> 
> _Both men text each other the same message at the exact time._
> 
> _The_Riddler: You’re so attractive!_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: You’re so attractive!_
> 
> _The_Riddler: We keep typing the same thing. Hahahaha!_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: We keep typing the same thing. Lol!_

They both take a pause from typing for a moment, hoping to unsync from each other.

> _The_Riddler: I really meant what I said._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: I meant what I said too. You are handsome._
> 
> _The_Riddler: Thank you. You’re a sexy little fox yourself._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: I’m going to have that in my head all day._
> 
> _The_Riddler: Good! So I’ll just leave you with that then._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Awww :(_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Are you going?_

The_Riddler: Yes. I have to go to work. My side job doesn’t pay the bills on its own and sometimes it doesn’t pay at all.

When given the opportunity, Edward has and will take any cash from those who find themselves at his mercy.

> _Handwritten_Fox: Oh, I completely understand that._
> 
> _The_Riddler: So I’ll see you tonight. 8 o’clock, right?_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Yes. 8 tonight at that French restaurant on 49th street._
> 
> _The_Riddler: Good! You remember!_
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: I absolutely do!_
> 
> _The_Riddler: Alright. I’ll see you then._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: You have a good day, Edward._
> 
> _The_Riddler: You too, Foxy._
> 
> _Handwritten_Fox: Bye._
> 
> _The_Ridder: Goodbye._

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

Edward’s job at the GCPD normally insists on him analyzing the evidence taken from the crime scenes he has been assigned to. He enjoys his work, especially the science side of things, and helping the good guys of Gotham City lock away its most hardened criminals. He also uses his resources at the station to perform his own investigation on those he believes the system has failed on providing justice towards their vile actions.

As Edward analyzes the bullet fragments extracted from the skull of a man found under the Arkham Bridge, the caption of the station, James Gordon, enters Edward’s laboratory.

“Good morning, Ed,” Jim says, closing the door to the lab behind him.

Edward looks up from the microscope and swivels around in the chair to face Jim. “Good morning.” He takes a drink from his coffee mug and straightens his glasses.

“I know that you already have a lot on your plate, but I need you to take a look at something.” He shows Edward the newspaper and the cell phone he has in an evidence bag that he brought into the lab with him. “Someone sent an anonymous tip along with this phone to the Gotham Gazette last week and they ran this headline yesterday.”

“The Nursery Rhymer?” Edward says, utterly confused and hands back the newspaper. What a stupid name for a story.

“Yeah, that’s the name they came up with,” Jim chuckles, taking the paper back from Edward. “They are convinced that this guy ‘The Nursery Rhymer’ is the newest serial killer to rise from the ashes of this city.”

“Okay?” Edward blinks.

“The anonymous tipper claims to be a witness to one of his murders and caught his voice on this phone. I need you to analyze the recording and see what you can find out from it. It may be nothing, but the mayor is on top of this. He doesn’t want to frighten the citizens any more than the paper already has by running this story without handing the evidence to us.”

“Alright,” Edward agrees. This seems like a very standard and straightforward task. “I have some audio equipment at home that I’ve built myself. It’s better than what we have here. I can check it out and get back to you in a couple of days.”

“That’s great, Ed.” Jim nods. “There’s no rush on this at the moment. The mayor just wants to ease everyone’s minds and find out if this thing is a hoax or not.”

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

Evening falls on the city, as Lucius prepares for his first date with Edward. He sits at his desk, multitasking between trying to pick the right tie and typing up a scene for his chapter that suddenly popped into his mind while he was in the shower. He needs to get this writing out of his head before he loses it forever.

Ever since meeting Edward, Lucius has been flooded with sparks of inspiration. There’s something that seems to be feeding his creativity from the muse of murder and suspense. He can’t help but think that has to do with the searches that the dating site matched them together with. He thinks that he and Edward are both crime drama novelists, so maybe the idea of publishing something together is fuelling his writing.

With a pink tie hanging draped around his neck, Lucius quickly mashes the keyboard to get a few more paragraphs typed up before he has to walk away completely.

> _Robert lifts the thick tree trunk above his head and savagely crashes it down on Greg's skull with a rage that seems to have no end. His mind, repeatedly playing the image of Neal being shot by Greg's gun._
> 
> _Blood splatters over Robert’s clothes and drips on his face from the heavy trunk every time he lifts it above his head._  
>    
>  The primitive wrath that surges thought Robert is the agony of a father whose son has been slain before his very eyes.  
>    
>  Beating this child killer isn't enough for Robert, he needs to feel and see his life force run dry.
> 
> _He tosses the blunt weapon and falls to his knees, sitting on Greg's chest. He wraps his large hands around this coward’s scrawny neck and squeezes it as hard as he could._
> 
> _Greg coughs up blood, but Robert doesn't care about getting spat in his face._
> 
> _Robert growls and foams at the mouth like a feral dog as he closes his hands tighter and tighter, feeling and hearing the bones cracking under the pressure of his grip._

He stares into Greg's eyes and relishes the moment the light inside of them finally faded black.

Lucius looks at the screen. It isn’t perfect writing, but it still brought a pleased smile to his face. It needs a more sophisticated vocabulary which he will correct in the editing process, but he is happy to have gotten another murder scene completed on such a tight schedule.

He notices the time on the computer and it’s seven-thirty. It’s going to take him at least fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant in this traffic.

Lucius quickly hops up from his seat and scrambles to finish dressing for the date. Being late will not make a good first impression.

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

Edward waits at the table in the little French bistro he made a reservation for this afternoon. He arrived a bit early to make sure he had one of the best tables by the window.

He nervously watches the pedestrians walking past the restaurant as he drinks from his glass of water. This feeling wasn’t what he had hoped for tonight, but he genuinely likes Lucius and everything he’s learned about him so far and he wants to make a lasting impact on him. He just hopes his anxiety doesn’t screw it all up.

At two minutes to eight, Edward finally sees him; Lucius Fox stepping out of his car and walking up to the door. He looks just as handsome as he did in the photo, probably even more so now that he's here in the flesh.

When his date walks through the glass door, Edward stands from the table to greet him.

Lucius’ eyes light up when he sees Edward standing up at his presence like a proper gentleman.

“Mr. Nygma.” He walks up to the table. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

Edward clears his throat and straightens his jacket when Lucius approaches him. Oh boy, this was it.

“L-Lucius,” Edward stammers and clears his voice again. “The pleasure is all mine.” He extends his hand.

Lucius shakes Edward’s hand but also steps closes and plants a friendly kiss on the man’s cheek.

Edward takes in a sharp breath in surprise.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Lucius says softly. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day. I didn’t know if I’d have the courage to do so until now.”

“N-no. I don’t mind at all.” Edward rubs his cheek, utterly star-struck. “Please—“ he pulls out the chair for Lucius— “have a seat.”

Lucius smiles, taking the seat Edward kindly presents to him. “You are a gentleman. I was hoping you were.”

“I try to be,” Edward replies, taking the chair across the table. “You look absolutely stunning, by the way.”

“Thank you, Ed,” Lucius says, grateful for the compliment. “I had to do a bit of… slice—“ He makes a gesture as if he was cutting his own throat. “You know….” He winks. “Before I got here and I thought I was going to be late.”

Edward’s eyes widen and his heart skips a beat when Lucius suggested that he had killed someone before the date. Wow! This cat is wild!

“So I was running around the apartment trying to find the rest of my clothes,” Lucius continues to say. “And I wasn’t too sure about this outfit, but it all turned out great since you like it.”

“Well I’m glad you made it on time, even though you had to scramble and clean up such a mess,” he snickers and winks back at his date.

“Oh god—“ Lucius rolls his eyes— “it was a mess.”

The waitress approaches the men’s table, greeting them with a warm smile and hands them both the menu. She tells them about the specials that aren’t on the menu, then offers to bring them a drink.

“Do you like white wine, Foxy?” Edward asks before giving the kind girl their order.

Lucius covers his coy smile behind the menu. He can’t believe he actually called him Foxy in person. It rolled so naturally off of Edward’s tongue as if he’s called him that for years.

“Oh, yes,” he answers. “I do like it.”

Edward looks up at the waitress and orders a bottle of white wine that tastes good but isn’t too pricey.

She suggests a bottle, then goes to get it and leaves them to look over the menu.

Edward picks up his menu and smiles across the table at Lucius reading through his. “Do you know how to speak French?” He asks.

“Oui,” he says with a confident smile and asks Edward in French if he could speak it as well. “Pouvez-vous parler français aussi, Edward?”

“Oui. Je peux, monsieur Foxy. Je peux parler français, espagnol et latin si cela revient un jour.” Edward answers by telling Lucius that he also speaks Spanish and Latin if it was to ever come back someday.

Lucius chortles at Edward’s witty comment.

“That sound much more beautiful in person,” Edward adds after hearing Lucius’ expression of joy for the first time.

Lucius pauses, curious about what he meant. “What is?”

“Your laugh,” he replies just as the waitress returns with their wine. “It’s so much better than l.o.l.”

Lucius gifts Edward with a coy smile. That was such a sweet thing for him to say.

The waitress pours the wine then takes their orders before leaving to take the orders into the kitchen.

Lifting his glass from the table, Edward makes a toast. “The less you have, the more they’re worth. To friends.”

Lucius touches his glass to Edward’s. “That was lovely.” He takes a drink to the toast and licks his lips, savoring the fruitiness from the wine on them. “So, Edward—“ he places the glass back on the table— “I’ve been curious about your day job since I know you have two occupations.”

“Oh, I know you have two jobs as well. I fingered out what searches the dating site matched us on.” He knew what the matches were the night he sighed up on the site, but he figures now is a better time than any to come clean about it.

“You did?” Lucius says in awe.

“Mhm…” he hums, nobbing. “We both share the same passion...”

Lucius’ heart fills with warmth. Oh, how he can’t wait to tell Edward about the stories he has written and the ones he plans to write. “I’ve been wri…”

“...But…” Edward unintentionally cuts Lucius off. He’s a little overly excited to get to know things about him that he hasn’t already figured out. “I want to know about your day job too.”

“Oh, really, okay?” Lucius takes another drink of the sweet tasting wine. He thought this was the moment for them to geek out on their creative writing side, but he supposes that can wait. They have plenty of time to talk about that. There really is no rush. “Well, I asked you first, but since you seem so eager to learn more about me, I’ll go first. Mine is uninteresting  alway.”

“I’m sure it’s not boring.”

“Oh, it is. I’m still a bit passionate about it though, but I can't do it as much as I used to anymore.”

Working in the business world was always very demanding. Long hours. Endless hustle. Lucius decided one day that he has had enough and took a step back from that lifestyle to focus on something he gets to do only for himself.

“I used to be the Junior Executive at Wayne Enterprises,” Lucius goes on to say. “I would kinda balance out Thomas Wayne’s private and business finances, but now I just manage some of the particulars of the Wayne Foundation. It’s a lot less work and it pays very well. I’m not in the office much and sometimes I only have to go once, twice, maybe three times a month. So I really get to focus on what I truly love doing.”

Edward nods, gazing at Lucius attentively. So he gets a lot of free time away from the office? No wonder he can kill someone right before a date.

“So you’re a part-time businessman, I see,” he says, intriguingly.

“Yes. I told you it was boring.”

“That’s not boring at all,” Edward smirks and takes his glass in hand. “I bet you get to meet so many interesting people.”  _Then kill them later._

“That’s true. I do get to meet a lot of people.”

“So do I. My day job is at the Gotham City Police Department. I work in the forensics lab.”

“Oh, how fascinating,” Lucius says, utterly in awe of Edward’s occupation. He can just imagine all the information he can learn about the real inner workings of the police department for his writing. Edward must have fascinatingly detailed stories.

“It really is. I kinda get to help them solve crimes.”

“Kinda…” Lucius chuckles, eyes sparkling with mirth. “You  _do_  get to help solve them. Your job is a huge part of the investigation process.” His voice was excitingly passionate. “You’re a hero behind the scenes. Just a nerdy hero.”

Edward's cheeks bloom with color. He’s never been called a hero— let alone, a nerdy hero. “I get to work at some interesting place and see some pretty strange things.”

“I can only imagine the kind of crime scenes you’ve walked into.”

“Oh, I’ve walked into some pretty sloppy stuff. Like this case, I worked on about a month ago. It was a mob case and the cops had found the safe house where they were disposing the bodies of their rivals.” He takes a drink of wine, taking a moment to enjoy the expression of interest on Lucius’ face. He can tell that he’s engaged in every word. “This place was covered in gallons of blood. There were skin and hair in the toilets and the sinks. Like, there was no organization in this place at all.”

“Ugh,” Lucius says, irked at the disarray Edward found this place. That was supposed to be the work of the mob after all. He thought they were more systematized than that. At least, he always wrote them that way. “That would have driven me crazy.”

“I was looking at how they were chopping up the bodies. And I’m thinking, that’s not how you chop up a body….”

“You gotta cut the head off first.” Both men say in unison and gasps when finishing the sentence.

They gaze at each other, hearts hammering like rhythmic drums in their chests. They always felt a connection since meeting on the site, but now that connection has only gotten stronger since meeting face to face. They finish each other’s sentences for goodness sake. It’s just like a sappy rom-com movie.

Edward clears his throat, hand jittering as he anxiously turns his wine glass. That was a very powerful moment they both shared.

“Can I asks you a personal question?”

“Of course you can,” Lucius answers.

Edward could ask him anything. Anything at all and he’ll answer honestly. He wants this man to get to know him better than anyone else ever has.

Trembling, Edward takes in a few deep breaths. He finally gets to ask Lucius the question he’s been desperately keeping himself from asking in the texts. “If you were to kill someone, how would you do it? What would be your own personal style?”

Lucius smirks, keeping his eyes fixed on Edward. Damn, this man knew how to keep things interesting.

“A little puff of air,” he answers.

Edward is nearly at the edge of his seat, thirsting to hear what he has to say next.

“An air shot just between the toes. It’ll look like a heart attack… Quick. Clean. Effective.”

Edward’s cock aches in his pants. Each word this man spoke was better than the last. “Okay,” he says calmly, nodding his head.

“Now—“ Lucius takes the last sip of his wine— “I have a question for you.”

“Go ahead and ask, little Foxy,” he slyly replies.

Keeping with the morbid theme of the conversation, Lucius asks him something a forensic scientist should know— something he thinks he’s been writing wrong in his stories. “How long would it take to die if you were to potentially stab someone in the guts?”

His spine tingles when Lucius asks his question. Another one about death? Interesting. Lucius probably wants to know so that he can plan ahead better for when he has to kill someone before an event just like he did today. “Anywhere from 2 to 30 minutes, depending on where and how many times you stab.”

Lucius smiles with a twinkle in his eye. This man is amazing. “Thanks…”

The waitress finally brings their food and refills their drinks before serving another table.

Once the girl was gone, Edward slides his hand across the table and takes Lucius by his. He sees no reason in taking this any slower. They’ve already hit things off extremely well from the start. Why wait to finish this normal first date at a normal restaurant when they can go to his place and dick each other down while talking about the best way to extract teeth.

Lucius’ heart jumps and he immediately laces their fingers together. Shit! Is this it? Is this when the romance starts? Edward’s hand is so damn smooth. He can’t stop thinking about how they will feel on other parts of his body.

“I’m having such a good time with you, Foxy.” Edward brings Lucius’ hands just a little bit closer to him.

“Oh, me too. I’m having an amazing time with you as well,” he quickly replies.

“I was wondering…” He pauses, hoping for Lucius to be feeling the same connection as himself. “...if you wanted to take this food to go?”

Lucius bites his bottom lip, delaying to give Edward a clear answer. Edward is so beautiful in this candlelit setting. Did he really want to leave and miss watching the light dancing in those breathtaking mocha eyes?... Yes. Yes, he does! He’d be content while watching any light in these gorgeous windows to the soul.

“And where would we be taking it?” Lucius asks, thickly. Though the plates sitting in front of them smell appetizing, Lucius is no longer hungry for French food and now wants a little of this nerdy lab rat.

“To my place,” Ed finally says, arching a brow.

“Yes,” he answers without hesitation. “But we have to kiss here first.”

Edward squints, tipping his head to the right. “R-really? Why?” He was caught off guard with that statement, but he doesn’t mind fulfilling the request. He’ll kiss Lucius here, at work, or on top of a dead fucking body. It doesn’t matter. He’ll kiss this man anywhere at any time.

Being the romantic that he really is, Lucius wants this tiny restaurant to be theirs in a way. Even though they won’t stay long to actually eat the food here. “Because it’s memorable.”

“Have you been thinking about us kissing here ever since I asked to meet you?”

“Yes,” Lucius answers honestly.

With a cheeky smile and a slight shrug of his shoulder, Edward replies, “Okay,” then stands up from the chair.

Ed has thought about kissing him here too. He just didn’t expect Lucius to suggest that they do it before leaving. But if Lucius wants this restaurant to be a memorable place, then he’s going to give this gorgeous man exactly what he wants.

Lucius’ eyes widen when Edward steps up to him. His body trembles as he gazes up at Ed and his cock twitches in the confines of his pants. Edward was so tall and dominant, towering over him. It made him feel small and he fucking loved it.

Being the executive of a booming business, Lucius always had to be the strong confident man in charge, the one who had all the answers, the one everyone looked to for guidance. Now that he has put some distance between himself and that high-powered life, Lucius wants someone who could break down those parts of him and makes him feel consumed. He could see Edward being the man to wreck him and turn him into his willing slut.

Edward stands before Lucius and gazes longingly into his eyes. He slowly bends down to Lucius’ level in the chair and presses his lips against him.

Lucius let out a gasp of surprise, though he knew the kiss was coming. His eyes quickly flutter closed in bliss and he wraps his arms around Ed’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He parts his lips as an invitation, opening up to Edward perhaps far too quickly, but he wanted Ed to know how willing he was for anything.

Edward wasted no time in accepting Foxy’s invitation and slipped his tongue inside, exploring his warm mouth. “Mmm…” he hums, cupping Lucius’ cheeks.

Lucius breathes in deeply through his nose. Damn this man tasted good. The wine on his breath was somehow sweeter.

Never breaking the kiss, Edward’s hand fall from Lucius’ face and he takes hold of the back of the chair. He pushes it back from the table to allow room for himself to claim the seat on Lucius’ lap.

Lucius moans as Edward sat in his lap, shivering at the unintentional friction brushing against his pulsing member. He ran his hands up and down Edward’s back as his mouth is being plundered, cheeks flushed with desire. This was wrong on so many levels and for so many reasons, but it felt so right and he didn’t regret a single second of it.

“You know you’re mine now, Foxy,” Edward whispers against his lips, slowly rolling his hips to feel Lucius’ thickening cock between his thighs.

“You have to claim me first,” he murmurs, hands sliding down to grip onto Ed’s ass.

“Oh, I will.” Edward kisses him again and again, nibbling on his delicious bottom lip. “I’ll claim you all night with my cock if I have to.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

The display of affection these men are showing is far too much for the restaurant’s standards. The manager approaches their table and kindly asks them to leave.

Keeping his eyes fixed on his date as he combs his fingers through the soft curls on the top of Lucius’ head, Edward addresses the manager. “We were leaving anyway.” He brushes his nose over the tip of the other man’s. “Could you be a good girl and wrap our food to go?”

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

Pressed up against the wall of the loft, Lucius wraps a leg around Edward. “Ughn,” he moans softly as Edward’s face is buried in his neck. He fists his hand in the man’s soft hair and he gazes around the apartment while his flesh is being sucked and nibbled on. “Ah, your place is amazing.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs, untucking Lucius’s shirt from his pants.

“It’s—it’s like a f-funhouse,” he heavily breaths. Only an artistic genius could have a place like this.

Edward unbuckles Lucius’ belt and pulls it out of the loops before tossing it out of the way. He then pushes the man’s jacket off of his shoulders and loosens his tie.

“Wait… Wait…” Lucius puts his hands on Edward’s shoulders and lightly pushes him away.

“What… What’s wrong, Foxy?” Edward pants.

“I’m not—not really prepared for all of this.” Lucius honestly didn’t think he’d be having sex tonight. Otherwise, he would have properly prepared himself for anal when he took the shower before his date. “I don’t normally have sex on a first date.”

“What changed your mind?” Edward asks. He bites his bottom lip as he caresses his hand against Lucius’ cheek.

“Meeting you,” he answers.

Edward grins as he leans in and kisses Lucius again. He presses his lips firmly against his date’s as his hand side down the front of his body until he’s palming at the fly of Lucius’ pants.

“Mmm… Wait,” Lucius chuckles, pushing Edward off of him again.

“What is it now, little Foxy?”

“I need to use your bathroom first… I don’t have sex on a first date, remember?” He tries to hint at what he needs to do without having to say the words.

“Oh… Oh, right, I’m so sorry.” It finally dawns on Edward. How could he not know what Lucius was trying to say? “You go ahead and take care of yourself.” He gives Lucius a long kiss which lingers on more as he starts to nip at his bottom lip. “The bathroom is right behind that door over there,” he whispers, pointing at the door behind him. “Everything you need is in the shower.”

“Okay.”

“For when you use the soap—“ Edward’s hands slid around Lucius' waist and he starts to greedily rub on his ass— “I’d like to make a suggestion.”

Lucius snickers, wrapping his arms around Edward’s neck. “Alright. If you insist.”

“Use the watermelon one.” He kisses Lucius sweetly one more time. “I’ve been dying to taste it on an ass like yours.” He squeezes his date’s soft round end.

Lucius clenches his cheeks when Edward’s hands tightened around him. “Ah, okay.”

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

Almost fifteen minutes pass before Lucius returns from the bathroom to find Edward waiting for him on the bed without his glasses.

Ed decided to wear the prescription contacts which he could fall asleep in. He didn’t want his glasses to get in the way tonight.

As Lucius thinks out about how handsome Edward is with and without the classes, he steps out of the bathroom only wearing his button-down shirt, which he left open, and his pair of black cotton underwear.

“I would have put a sexier pair on had I known you were getting into my pants tonight,” Lucius says, gliding up to meet Edward at the bed.

“If those aren’t the sexy one then I wonder what the others look like,” Edward comments, arching a brow, hot blood rushing to his cock. He’s never had such an attractive man present himself in this way.

“I have several pairs of lace and silk panties.” Lucius rests his hands on Edward’s shoulders as he straddles his lap.

“Well aren’t you a naughty boy,” Edward purrs, rubbing his hand up Lucius’ abdomen, muscle flexing under his touch.

“I like to think I’m a good boy when I wear them.” Since Edward has taken off his jacket and tie, Lucius helps him with the shirt.

“I bet you are.” He kisses Lucius’ warm ebony chest and glides is tongue along his flesh. “I hope you show me how good of a boy you are.”

“I will,” Lucius agrees and lifts Edward’s head so he could look up into his smoky eyes. “I want you to claim me, Edward, and make me your slut,” he adds.

Edward’s hips jerked involuntarily when Lucius’ voice thickened as he spoke the word slut. This part-time businessman appears to want to take out a bit of stress in their fuck-fest.

“I’ve never made anyone my slut before, but I can try,” Edward assures him and slips Lucius' shirt off of his shoulders.

“There’s a reason why I say that,” he makes clear.

“I know there is.”

“I’ve lived my life always being strong, confident and successful,” Lucius says, brushing his hand through Edward’s smooth hair. “I was always the one who was in control and who had all the answers. I’ve lived within the confines of the laws in this world. Abiding by it all and keeping to its strict schedule.”

Edward’s hands slid just under the elastic of Lucius’ underwear, feeling his bare ass for the first time as he earnestly listens to every word. He can relate to the things this handsome man is saying. He has also felt all the weight of the world just like Lucius right before he started murdering too.

When his date put his hands in his underwear, Lucius begins to grind himself in Edward’s lap. His body shivers as he feels the friction of Ed’s hard cock between his cheeks. “One day—“ he rests his forehead against Edward’s, gazing into his eyes longingly— “I just stopped and started living by my own rules. Living for myself. I started doing something that I’ve never done before and discovered that I was so damn good at it. When I finished my very first one, I felt more alive than I ever had.” His nails scratch the back of Edward’s head as he grinds down harder on his cock. “I broke down those parts of myself that have always been so dominant. I want you to do that to me, Edward. Breakthrough those walls and make me feel devoured.”

Edward lets out a growl and he suddenly changes their position so that he is on top of Lucius.

Lucius laughs as his back crashes into the mattress, but his joyful expression of amusement is cut short when his lips are met with Edward’s.

Ed pulls off the rest of his shirt and throws it onto the floor. He breaks their kiss and gently strokes Lucius’ luscious hair. “I had a feeling that this was what you meant and I completely understand it,” he says softly. “Sometimes, I find myself searching for the feeling of being alive. I hunted for that release like a crazed animal. One day I found the cure to the agony inside of me. I too started doing something for myself and I found the perfect project. It took a while before I started it. I was so scared at first, but when I finally did it, it was magic.”  

Lucius gazes up at Edward dotingly, drinking in his words. He almost couldn’t believe how alike they were and how passionate they were about writing.

“Once I was finished,” Edward continues. “I was holding life and death in the palm of my hands and they both surged through me—filling me with warmth. And at that moment, when I was standing over what I did, I felt like I just found my true self. I felt like I didn’t have to hide anymore.”

“You never have to hide with me, Edward,” Lucius whispers, cupping Edward’s cheek.

“I know that.” Edward presses a kiss tenderly on his lips. “I know I can be myself with you.”

Lucius smiles, feeling warm and comfortable with Edward on top of him.

“I’m going to make you feel devoured and free, Foxy,” Edward promises.

“I feel free already just being in your arms.”

“Good.”

Edward kisses Lucius as he slowly travels down his half-naked body, consuming every inch of him with his lips. He caresses his chest as he takes the hem of Lucius’ underwear between his teeth. He pulls it away from the man’s flesh and lets it go, causing it to snap back against Lucius’ skin.

“Oh, Ed, you’re such a playful tease.”

“I was hoping you’d like that.” He rubs his hand on the bulge in Lucius’ underwear as he kisses the man’s inner thighs.

Moaning softly, Lucius buried his hands in Edward’s hair. His body trembles with pleasure under the touch of Edward’s lips.

Edward licks a strip along the lining of Lucius’ cock bulging under the fabric. “Mmm… You’re so big, Foxy. It’s a shame that cock won’t be wrecking me.”

“Maybe next time.”

Edward looks up at Lucius, grinning. “I sure hope so.” He licks his lips and stares to remove his date’s underwear. “Let’s see what this big boy looks like.” He pulls the hem down and Lucius’ thick cock swings out from its restraints. “Oh, my!” He says in awe of the blushing tip dripping with pearly beads of pre-cum. It calls out for Edward to taste it. “You’re leaking already.

“You’ve had me turned on since the restaurant.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Well, maybe we need to do something about that.” Edward flicks his tongue over the tip of Lucius’ cock just to catch another bead oozing down the slit.

Lucius’ thighs quiver when he feels that warm tongue brush across his most sensitive place. “M-maybe we do.”

Edward licks the taste from his lips and pulls Lucius’ underwear all the way off and get them out of the way. He then stares at his new lover’s shaft with hunger in his eyes, as he delicately swirls his finger around the tip. He relishes watching Lucius shiver and bite back his moans.

“The neighbors won’t mind if you scream. I don’t have thin walls.” He liked this very loft for that particular reason just in case he ever has to finish off one of his projects here.

“Ah, oh… Okay!” Lucius doesn’t hold back the volume of his voice this time.

Edward wraps his right hand around the man’s cock and strokes the wet shaft with a twist of his wrist. “I know you like that, my little Foxy.”

“Mmm….”, he hums, arching his back, unable to speak actual words.

“I’ll take that soft moan as a yes.” He increases the speed of his hand.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Lucius cries, thrusting up into Edward’s hand trying to match the rhythm he set.

“You really are a good boy— fucking my hand so beautifully.”

“I—I told you I was.”

“I knew you weren’t lying.” Edward suddenly removes his hand from Lucius’ sex and lays both hands on the man’s hips. “Now it’s time to flip you like a steak.”

“Are you going to eat my ass, Ed?”

“Of course I am. Why do you think I put in that order for you to use the watermelon wash?”

“I haven’t had my ass eaten in so long.”

“Good,” Edward says and prompts Lucius to turn on to his stomach. “So I guess you’ll taste extra sweet then.”

Lucius’ hole pulses with anticipation of Edward’s lips and tongue as he was guided to the new position. He pulls a few of Edward’s pillows close so he’s more comfortable as he lays with his ass presented in the air. He strokes his cock to keep himself on edge as he waits for Edward to have his way with him.

Edward climbs out of bed and takes off his clothes until his standing naked with his rigid cock thick between his thighs. He keeps his eyes fixed on the gorgeous sight of Lucius touching himself while he takes the lubrication out of the top drawer of his nightstand. He then returns to the bed and positions himself behind this stunning dark-skinned man.

“I’m back,” he says playfully and caresses Lucius’ thigh possessively, then plants a kiss on his right cheek.

“I knew that,” Lucius chuckles. “I was watching you…You have a lovely cock, Edward.”

“That’s kind of you to say.” He spreads Lucius cheeks and peers at his delicious, twitching pussy. He hums in delighted by the sight. “I don’t think that there’s a single part of you that isn’t beautiful. Your body is the epitome of perfection…” He leans in forward and takes in a deep breath. “And your scent.” He smells him again, body shivering from the addicting aroma. “Like a freshly cut watermelon. Sinfully succulent.” He licks a finger and rubs it slowly over Lucius’ tight hole.  
  
“Ah…” Lucius moans, gripping the floral bedding under him with his left hand, while still jacking himself with the other.

Without warning, Edward drags his tongue along Lucius’ muscle, leaving a shining trail of spit along his cleft— sucking and kissing at it gently. To make sure that Lucius was really feeling like a slut, Edward opens his hole and spits inside of him.

His eyes widen with shock. “Ughn.” Shivering, Lucius looks over his shoulder to peek back at Edward. “D-did you just spit in me?” He asks.

Edward lifts his head from Lucius’ ass. “Did it make you feel like a slut?” He smirks wickedly.

“It felt very dirty.”

“Okay.” He nods, clearly not satisfied with the answer. “Well let me just do it again.” Edward opens him again, spit inside of him and carefully slips in a finger.

Lucius’ body ripples with pleasure as the finger entered him. “Oh, fuck!” He rocks back, sliding Ed’s finger in knuckle deep.

“Do I need to ask again?” Edward said smugly.

“No… No… I feel like a slut now.”

“Good.” He plays with his ass a little more. Pumping the finger slowly in and out before slipping his tongue inside to join it.  

Lucius tasted just like he smelled. Sweet. Fresh. The perfect fruit flavored flesh.

Edward continues to groan as he laps at Lucius’ asshole, feeling it quiver from the attention.   
  
“Yes, Ed! Ed, oh yes!” Lucius’ legs trembles as he desperately tries to keep them from closing and slowly rolls his hips

Stroking his tongue repeatedly inside, Edward moves in time with Lucius’ hips. Spit coats his chin as it brushes against the man’s sensitive flesh.“Mmm…. Ughn…” Soft muffled moans slip from the back of his throat. This ass was perfect in every way.  
  
Lucius’ muscle grew more relaxed as Edward fucked him with his tongue and finger. It was so warm and wet between those cheeks that Edward could stay there forever.

“Oh, god. This feels so good,” Lucius whimpers, body shivering with bliss.

Never coming up for air, Edward reaches for the small bottle of lubricant he rested on the bed.

“Oh, fuck...” Lucius dug his nails into the mattress, his aching cock dripping on the blanket.  
  
After several more long strokes of his finger along with his tongue, Edward finally pulls back, his face glistening with spit. He admired the wet, eager hole fluttering before him. It was a sight that sent blood rushing and his cock twitching, begging to be inside it. 

“How was that, Foxy?” He licks his lips and grins. “Do you like it when I eat your pretty pussy and make you feel like a slut?”  
  
“Yes, oh, yes,” Lucius pants, shaking from the stimulation, desperately trying not to collapse flat onto the bed. 

“I love knowing how satisfied you are.” He popped open the top of the lube, enjoying the anticipation. Painfully slow, he slicked his fingers and made sure Lucius could hear the sound. “I’m satisfied too. I’ve never had an ass as delicious as yours.”

“Oh, Edward,” Foxy whined, wiggling his hips like and eager pup wagging his tail. “Please… I need more of you.”  
  
“Well since you asked me so nicely.” He rubs his cool fingers over Lucius hungry hole.  
  
Lucius lifts himself from the pillows and peeks back at Edward again, gazing at him as Ed slowly traced circles around the brim of his pussy.  
  
“Th-thank you, Edward,” he said, moaning, asshole begging to be filled with Ed’s finger again. “For helping me get this slut thing out of my system…. It won’t—it won’t be like this all the time.

“That’s okay, Foxy. You don’t have to thank me or feel ashamed about anything. If you want to be a slut again, I don’t mind. I’m having fun with you and that’s all that matters.” He leaned in and kissed his cheek again and again. “Ready to start?”

“Yes, I’m ready.”

“That’s my killer.”

Lucius couldn’t help but take notice in Edward’s choice of words. Killer? Not Foxy. Not Lucius. But Killer? That was odd. The thought immediately escapes him, however, when Edward suddenly scraped his tongue up the length of Lucius’ crevice. “Ah!” He cried out, falling onto his elbows on top of the pillows.

Edward tilts back from Lucius’ ass and played with his greedy hole again before adding a bit of pressure to began to push his finger back inside.   
  
“Mmm,” Foxy hums as Edward pumps his finger in and out of him.

Ed grunted, watching his penetrating digit disappear up Lucius ass. It was beautiful.

“You are a slut though, Foxy. Your pussy eats my finger so easily.” Edward turns his wrist, his knuckles now face towards the ceiling and he curls his finger downward so the tip brushes over Lucius prostate ever so gently.  
  
“Oh, god...” Lucius clenches his muscle tight around Edward’s finger.

Noticing how much Lucius is loving this, Edward suddenly yanks his finger free from Lucius’ ass.  
  
Lucius whimpered as his hole fluttered around the sudden emptiness, craving for the feeling of being filled to return. “Why… Why did you stop,” he pants, sweat misting at his brow.

“Honestly…” Edward slathers more lube on his hand. “I like watching you squirm.” He re-entering Lucius with two thick digits, finger-fucking him hard and deep.  
  
“Ah, ah… You’re such a fucking tease,” he shouts as his ass is being stretched thin.  
  
Edward chuckles at Lucius blatantly honest reply. “You love it.”  
  
“Yes, I do,” he said breathlessly and rests his head on the pillows so he could ride out the thrusts of Edward’s fingers. 

Ed continues to work Foxy up to three thick digits, scissoring them inside, spreading Lucius’ hole wider and wider, basking in the sound of the wetness. His cock wept, painfully hard swings freely between his thighs. He takes himself in hand to stroke his cock only until he can finally plow it into Lucius’ sweet tight pussy.  
  
“Ah, ah, oh, fuck!” Lucius’ body rocks with the force of Edward’s thrust, cock throbbing in his own hand, leaking a pool of pre-cum on the bed.

As soon as Lucius was open and relaxed, Edward finally removes his hand. He brought his fingers up to his nose and sniffs the scent. He slips them into his mouth and sucks them clean. The taste still sent chills down his spine.

“You’re so… good at that, Ed,” Lucius whispers out of breath.

“I know.” He then crawls over Lucius’ back and kisses his cheek. “I really loved watching you squirm on my fingers,” he whispers in the shell of his ear. “Now I get to see what you do on my cock.”

Whining softly, Lucius reaches up and cups the nape of Edward’s neck. He kisses his lips, flicking his tongue delicately inside his mouth.

Edward’s eyes close as Lucius claims his lip so tenderly. His slips his hand down between their bodies and guides his cock to Lucius’ greedy slut hole.

When Edward enters him slowly, Lucius’ body stiffens and shivers as his hole was stretched wider than Edward’s fingers. A tear streams down his cheek as he adjusts to the girth filling him to the brim.

“Are you okay?” Edward whispers, gently turning Lucius head to face him. “I’m I too big for you?”

“I’m fine… I just need to adjust.” He shoves the extra pillows out of the way and keeps only one. He then reaches up and grabs the edge of the mattress and pulls himself up a little to straighten his body— finally finding the perfect position for his comfort.

“Is that better?” Edward asks and kisses him on the cheek.

“Much better now.” Lucius dries the tear and gives Edward a smile before resting his head on the pillow.

“Do you want me to go slow, sweet Foxy?”

“Just for now.”

Edward held himself inside of Lucius for a moment, taking pleasure in the warmth and compression around his cock. He shivered as he started to move inside, making sure to keep a slow and gentle pace until Lucius asked him to do otherwise. "O-oh, Lucius ... y-you feel so good around me, " he whimpers and he lovingly presses a kiss on Lucius’ craning neck.

“You feel good too, Ed.... You make… my body tremble.”

Edward blushes, glad that he was able to make Lucius feel so good and he continues to thrust into him, beginning to speed up just a little as he moved. “O-oh my god... oh my god... you’re incredible, Foxy.”

“You can go faster.”

“Ar-are you sure?”

“Yes. Wreck me.”

Edward kisses his lips passionately before dragging them along the curve of Foxy’s neck, teasing him with gentle bites every now and again. He then sat up on his knees and removes his cock before slamming it inside of Lucius.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” He screamed, arching his back  
  
Holding Lucius down against the bed by the waist, Edward moves his hips vigorously, driving his cock deep enough to hammer the drooling tip repeatedly over Lucius’ prostate. “Ah, ah, ah” he pants with each forceful prod as he digs his fingers into Lucius soft love -handles. Thought he was pretty fit, Lucius still had a nice little lining of fat that was perfect for Edward to grab.

Lucius’ body rocks when Edward rams like an untamed animal against him.

Edward plants his hands on Lucius’ ass and he spreads his cheeks wide open. He fucks his Foxy dirty and rough as he groans in ecstasy. He closes his eyes and his swollen balls quiver as he thrusts, again and again, feeling his release approaching with each plunder in that gorgeous ass. He manages to hold back for a few more lunges before he finally lets it all go. His cock expels thick creamy wads of cum inside Lucius’ gaping hole.

However, he doesn't stop and continues to fuck him as his cock gets coated in the milky seed that starts to ooze out of Lucius’ ass.  
  
Foxy whimpers desperately, unsure if his body can take much more of Edward’s intense passion. “Oh, Ed… Ed I'm gonna cum!”  
  
“You...better…cum, Foxy,” Edward grunts, helping himself to more hard hits between his lover's sweet cheeks. His cock slips out and he quickly takes hold of it to spank it against Lucius’ quivering sac before returning it back to that hot wet crevice. He smirks down at the man’s disheveled state and he hopes this is exactly how Lucius wanted things to be— wrecked with a load flowing from his asshole.  
  
“Ah! Ah!” Lucius slams an open palm against the bed and sinks his teeth into the saliva stained pillow under him. His hard cock, pressed firmly into the mattress, throbs rapidly at the base from the friction of the bedding rutting against it. The balls stiffen and pulse as Lucius’ body finally surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure up his ass. He cums lighting-quick, squirting out a thick stream of his lush release that immediately starts to soak into the bed. “Oh, my fuck, Eddie!”, he shouts, as his muscle vibrates hard and fast around the length still throbbing inside of him. He melts into the bed, bathing it with short hot shots of cum, as his sweaty body quivers with from the blissfully powerful orgasm.  
  
Edward collapse on Lucius’ back, heart racing unbelievably quick, body pulsing, breathing so hard that he doesn't think it will ever catch up.  
  
The men lay sprawled out, sandwiched together, on the bed with satisfied grins gracing their lips. The room is thick with the musk of sex and sweat while both of their minds are drowning in an ocean of bliss.

After several moments, Edward rolls off of Lucius, his cock still glistening in cum, and snuggles up next to him. “Hey you,” he says softly and strokes his cheek.

Lucius opens his eyes to the beautiful sight of Edward smiling back at him. “Hey yourself,” he replies.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No.” Lucius turns into his side and holds Edward against his chest. He can still fill the aftershock of orgasm coursing through him. “It felt incredible. You made me feel free and devoured just like you said you would.”

“Good…. because I never wanna hurt you, Foxy.” Edward reaches back and grabs the edge of the blanket, then folds it over them, wrapping them in a blanket burrito. He then cuddles up again Lucius again. “Please remember that I’ll never hurt you.”

“I’ll remember.” He kisses the crown of Edward's head. “I promise.”

They hold each other, snug in the blanket until they drift to sleep.

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

_—Two hours later—_

With his mind grinding with countless thoughts, Edward wakes from sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about the night he’s had with Lucius and how perfectly they seem to complement each other. He never thought he’d feel this way about another. He never knew that he could be deserving of real affection, especially from someone who's exactly like himself.

Edward watches Lucius sleep for a moment. He looks beautiful curled up on the pillows, possibly dreaming about their night together. He smiles and kisses Lucius on the shoulder before getting up from the bed and wraps Lucius in the blanket again.

Since his mind won’t allow him to sleep, Edward decides to get some work done. He has that phone that Jim wanted analyzed. What better time than now to search what’s on it.

After picking out a pair of pajama pants from the closet and stepping into them, he sits at the desk in front of the rows of windows that line the south wall of the loft. He puts on a pair of latex gloves and removes the phone from the evidence bag it was placed in.

The phone is a very simple model that flips open to make a call. It’s the kind of device that could be found at any convenient store. There are thousands of these in the city, so it could be difficult to track where this one originated from. However, Edward’s job tonight isn’t to find the origins of the phone, but rather, decipher the recording and see if are there are any clues to finding out who is on the audio and possibly the location of where it was taken.

Edward locates the recording on the phone and connects the device to his audio equipment. He pushes play and starts to hear what might be rustling of trees and the howling of the wind.

Lucius turns over in bed, feeling around and finding out that he’s alone. He hears the strange auto and looks up to find Edward sitting at his desk. “Hey you,” he says softly and sits up from the bed. “What are you doing?”

Edward turns off the recording and swings his chair around to face Lucius. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologizes. He didn’t think he had the volume up loud enough to wake him. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll be quieter so you can go back to sleep.”

Lucius flashes a coy smile and makes the man across the loft begin to blush. “I would, but now I’m curious about what you’re doing.” He gets up from the bed and wraps his naked body in the blanket. “Was I unable to fuck you into a sex coma?” Lucius jokes. He stands behind Edward’s chair and leans down over his shoulders, nibbling at his earlobe.

“Mmm…” Edward closes his eyes, tilting his head to expose more of his neck for Lucius to nip at. “It’s not that,” he admits. “I was in a sex coma, but my mind took me out of it. So I decided to do a bit of work. I do this sometimes when I can’t sleep.”

“I do that too,” Lucius sighs and gently covers Edward’s neck with sweet kisses as his hands slip down his bare chest. “So what are you working on?” He whispers.

“Cell phone audio,” he answers. “It was dropped off at the newspaper before turned into the station. They even wrote an article about it before the police knew it existed. I’m just cleaning it up and see what evidence I can make out about where it was recorded. I haven’t been able to hear any of the voices yet. I’ve only just started.”

“Oh… That sounds very intriguing. Can I stay here and ravage you with kisses as you work?” Lucius presses his lips against the juncture of Edward’s neck and jawline.

Edward chuckles as Lucius’ facial hair tickles at his flesh. “I wouldn’t mind the kisses and your warm lips all over my body again.”

“Good,” he murmurs and continues to pepper Edward with his luscious lips.

Biting back moans of pleasure, Edward adjusts the dials on his audio equipment and presses play again. The recording slowly becomes more clear as the track is played back.

After a minute of dead air, the men hear a gut wrecking scream which does appear to sound like a murder.

“That sounds horrifying,” Lucius says, lifting his head from Edward’s neck.

“Yeah, it does,” Edward agrees, and turns the knobs a little more until another voice could be heard over the screaming.

“What is at the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?”

“I—I don’t know… Please, please don’t do this!”

The sound suddenly cuts off. In the moments after the recording went silent, there is another ominous voice, deeper and raspier than the other two, which speaks directly into the phone’s microphone.

“Come into the spotlight and set me free!”

Edward gasps and immediately turns off the audio.

That was his voice captured. That riddle and the child predator he killed a month ago were recorded on this phone, but how? He is always careful when it comes to finding the place where he will dispatch his victims. No one else was around that abandoned cabin in the woods that night. Who could have made this? Who the hell was the third voice?

He stares at the phone, steadying his breathing to hide his slight panic.

“The letter E,” Lucius suddenly says, giving an answer to the riddle on the recording.

“What?” Edward snaps and turns around to face Lucius.

“The riddle…” he says with concern in his voice. “The letter E is the answer to the riddle on the recording.” Lucius squints at Edward, taking notice of the bit of change in his demeanor. “Why did you stop the recording? It was getting interesting.”

“I—I realized,” he clears his voice, thinking quickly to cover his tracks.

If there’s anything Edward knows about  Lucius’ is that he would never want to be in love with or team up with another murderer if they were being hunted by the police. There’s no way he can let Lucius even think that this is him on a secret recording. Lucius would think he was a novice, a sloppy first timer who just popped his homicidal cherry. When in fact, he was just as organized and professional as any hired assassin in the city.

“I realized that this is official police evidence,” Edward goes on to say. “It could be compromised if I let you listen to it. I was the only one given permission to handle and review the contents.”

Lucius turns away in thought for a moment before replying to Edward. “But other people heard this before you or I did.”

“Yes,” Edward nods and quickly comes up with another lie. “And their names are on a list of people who have heard the recording. That way we know if anyone comes forward with info about the audio. Not everything about it has been released to the public. So we’ll know if they are telling the truth or not.”

“Oh, well that makes sense.”

Edward suddenly stands and rests his hands on Lucius’ upper arms, gazing longingly into his deep brown eyes— even in this dimly lit loft, they still sparkle stunningly. “You can never tell anyone you heard this. Alright?”

“Alright,” Lucius agrees without any hesitation. “I never heard any of it. I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything.”

Edward smiles, rubbing Lucius’ arms over the blanket that still covers his body. “I’m not going to get in trouble because I trust you.”

Lucius plants his hands and Edward’s hips and kisses him on the cheek. “You can trust me with this and anything else.”

Though Edward has to come up with a plan to make this recording seen as something that isn’t credible, he is relieved to know that Lucius is standing by his side with this.

To steer Lucius way from thinking that the man on the recording is him, Edward slowly removes the blanket off of Lucius’ shoulders and it slumps to the floor. “How about we go back to bed—“ tenderly kisses the man’s lips once, then again, sliding his hands down his bare back— “and work ourselves into one of those sex comas again?”

“Are you sure you could handle it?” Lucius presses his naked body against Edward’s. He licks his lips, gazing up at Edward seductively. “You said you never had an ass as delicious as mine.”

“I haven’t.” Edward glides his hands over Lucius’ sumptuous cheeks and gives them a firm squeeze. “It was so sweet.” He brushes his nose over Lucius’, kneading his hands on the man’s ass. “It tasted exactly like watermelon,” he whispers.

“That’s because you suggested the fruity body wash in the shower.”

“Yes, but I don’t think all that sweetness came just from the wash.” He winks.

“Oh, Mr.Nygma,” Lucius’ voice was low and smoky.

Groaning passionately, Edward clams Lucius’ lips with his own, slipping his tongue between them as he backs the man up to the bed. He pushes him down into the soft bedding, and Lucius laughs as his body bounces on the springy mattress. Edward gazes at Lucius with a lustful gleam in his eyes as he takes off his pajama pants. His cock is flaccid, but that won’t last long, and he hops on top of his new lover.

“Aaah!” Lucius screams with a mix of surprise and amusement. “Ed!”


End file.
